


Truce

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy reach an understanding. Early season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

A/N: Clarke and Bellamy reach an understanding. 

Clarke can’t wrap her head around Bellamy. He starts out wanting to kill her, and then he saves her when he could have easily left her for dead. The radio would have been destroyed; the Arc probably would have figured the 100 were a lost cause. He knows now that he didn’t kill the Chancellor.   
But there were still people killed to make way for air, and he still has a lot to answer for. She isn’t entirely sure where they stand, which is why she stands outside his tent, chewing on her lip considering whether or not to go in. Bellamy answers the question for her when he appears just as he is putting his black shirt over his head.   
Clarke tries hard not to stare, but it’s impossible not to.   
Bellamy, for all his pigheadness, is hot. And his “I just woke up” appearance is a good look. When his shirt is all the way on him, he stares after he notices her standing there. He nods curtly. “What can I do for you, Princess?”   
“I want to know if you’re going to keep on trying to kill me or not!” she blurts out.

 

Bellamy smiles. “Right, that…well…”   
She puts her hands on her hips and glares. “Blake, this isn’t funny. I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in days because I keep on waking up expecting you come.”   
“Oh trust me Princess; I’m not going to kill you. You’re actually quite useful when you want to be. Besides, I would have thought saving you would have made that clear. And Octavia thinks your okay, I guess.”   
Clarke tilts her head to the side. “So we have a truce then?”   
He shrugs. “Sure, if that’s what you want to call it. Oh, and Clarke?”   
“Huh?”   
“The next time you want to talk to me, you don’t have to wait outside to do it. Pretty girls like you are always welcome.” He walks off with a grin on his face, leaving her standing there with her mouth slightly open, staring after him in shock.   
He might have agreed not to kill her, but she’s not certain either one of them are going to survive not driving each other crazy. But sometimes crazy can be good, she thinks, and if he’s trying to kiss her instead of kill her…   
Well, that wouldn’t be so bad, she supposes.


End file.
